Et ci ca n'était pas arrivé ?
by irislorely
Summary: c'est mon tout premier one shot , il parle de T.J ... allez le lire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


Aujourd'hui je sais que je vais mourir,  un deux nous deux devait succomber : et c'est moi. Comment ai-je pu en arriver-la ? Je l'ignore, mais je n'ai aucun regret … 

Si  peut être un seul …

**_Et si ca n'était pas arrivé ?_**

**__**

Cela faisait deja quelques minutes qu'il regardait  le paysage défiler devant lui. Il était seul, comme toujours. Et une fois de plus ses pensées se tournaient vers celui qu'il haissait le plus au monde, celui qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui : Un être que seule la haine animait. Aurait-il de toute facons pu être un autre ? Il l'ignorait, ce qui importait pour lui c'était le présent et le futur, un futur qu'il voulait soumettre à ses pieds. Un bruit le ramena à la réalité, il jetta un œil a la porte : Une jeune fille se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait une allure qui semblait fragile, de longs cheveux bruns qui retombait sur ses épaules  et des yeux marron paillettés d'or. 

- Bonjour. Dit-elle en lui souriant, il n'y a plus de place ailleurs je peux m'installer ici ? 

- Biensure, répondit-il froidement avant de replonger ses yeux dans le décor qui défilait. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et s'assit en face de lui. Au bout d'un long silence elle dit : 

- C'est la premiere fois … Commenca t-elle, qu'il fait aussi beau, a chacune de mes rentrées il y a toujours de la pluie.

- C'est vrai. Fit-il. 

- Tu est aussi en cinquième année ? Demanda t-elle timidement. 

- Oui. Répondit-il sans cesser d'observer le paysage. 

-  Je suis à Gryffondor, je m'appelle Lyraèlle Evans et toi ? 

Lyraelle crut qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre, puis au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla être une éternité il se tourna vers elle. Lyraelle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver plutôt mignon, il avait de beaux cheveux noirs, des yeux de la même couleur, mais ce qui la surprit le plus c'était son regard. Un regard profond, captivant.

- Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor, je suis à Serpentard. Un Serpentard. Si les autres la voyaient avec un Serpentard que penseraient-ils d'elle ? Mais, tout cela ne comptait plus tout a coup, se garcon l'attirait sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Oui, elle le savait d'ores et deja elle était tombée amoureuse, en un regard. Cette soudaine pensée la fit rougir.  

- Je ne t'ai jamais vue auparavant , continua t-il .

- Ah , c'est vrai que je n'attire pas les regards … Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis . Mais je suppose que ca ne t'intéresse pas . 

Tom l'observa quelques secondes . C'était une fille ordinaire , mais son allure fragile et ses jolis yeux paillettés d'or lui donnaient un charme .      

- Moi non plus , je n'ai pas  d'amis . Cette déclaration eut pour effet de le surprendre lui même , il n'avait pas l'habitude de se livrer ainsi . 

- Moi je n'ai qu'une seule véritable amie , mais elle est prèfete donc elle ne peut pas être avec moi lors du trajet . Dit-elle .    

- Tu as au moins une amie … fit-il . C'est vrai pensa Lyraelle qu'il avait l'air seul.

- Moi … je pourrai peut-être être ton amie ! se risqua t-elle . 

Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes . Quelqu'un d'autre lui aurait fait cette sugestion il l'aurait envoyé balader mais avec elle il n'en avait pas le courage . Peut être cela lui ferait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler .

- Oui , peut être . Se borna t-il a répondre . 

- Ah … Lyraelle était très heureuse il lui semblait qu'il allait refuser , et pourtant il lui avait laissé un espoir . 

- Ah te voilà Lyra ! s'exclama une jeune fille au long cheveu noirs en entrant dans le compartiment quelques minutes plus tard . Ca fait un moment que je te cherche !  

- Salut Eve ! répondit Lyraelle . Le regard d'eve se posa sur Tom .

- Qu'es que tu fais la ? tu n'est pas prefet ? fit-elle a l'adresse de tom . 

- Oui , mais je n'avais pas envie d'être en compagnie d'idiots comme vous . répondit-il . 

- Et tu fais quoi avec lyra ? 

- Rien ! c'est elle qui m'as dérangé en venant s'installer ici . Sur ce il sortit . 

- Oh !  Eve ! s'exclama Lyraelle .

- Quoi ? ne me dis pas que tu appréciai la compagnie de cet arogant de Jedusor ? 

- Tu le connais ? s'enquit Lyra . 

- Ouais , qui ne le connaît pas ! Tom Elvis Jedusor ! Le meilleur partout ! s'exclama Eve . Tu ne devrais pas le revoir , il n'est vraiment pas fréquentable et c'est un serpentard . 

- Mais … 

Eva connaissait bien Lyraelle . Amies depuis l'enfance Eva Farelli et Lyraelle Evans avaient tout partagés ensemble . Eva était une fille parfaite , belle , intelligente elle était la fierté de ses parents et la préférée des professeur . Lyraelle quand a elle était étourdie et maladroite , son physique n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et comparé a Eva qui en avait plus de dix par ans , elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami . Eva devina donc facilement l'attirance de Lyraelle pour ce garcon . Eva repartit au bout de quelques minutes et a son grand regret Tom ne réapparut pas durant tout le trajet .

 Lyraelle et Eva partageaient la dilligence de deux autres filles de Gryffondor : 

- Alors Eva tu as passée de bonnes vacances ? demanda une des deux filles , elle avait de très long cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus .

- Oui merci et toi Jeanne ? répondit Eva . 

- Oui je suis  allée en France avec Lowena ! déclara t-elle enthousiaste . 

- Lowena  Landry ? répéta Eva . 

- Elle même soupira la fille a côté de Jeanne . Lyraelle essaya de se souvenir de son nom ah oui elle s'appellait Olive Hornby .

- On dirait que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup Gillian . fit-elle .

- Ouais … répondit Gillian .  

Plus tard la diligence s'arretta devant les portes du château , après le banquet Lyraelle et Eva regagnerent leur dortoir .

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle était rentrée a Poudlard , et depuis ce jour Lyraelle ne cessait de penser a ce Tom , elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le banquet . Lyra jetta un regard a sa montre , il était deja 15h00 si elle voulait être prête pour son cours de métamorphose elle devait aller réviser a la bibliotheque , elle n'arrivait toujours pas a transformer un livre en coupe , et pourtant le professeur Dumbledore avait bien fait comprendre qu'il auraient certainement cette formule a appliquer pour leur buse . Lyraelle se hata donc vers la bibliotheque après avoir eu l'accord de la bibliothéquaire elle s'installa au fond de la salle et commenca a s'entrainer . 

- Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Soupira t-elle au bout d'une demi heure . 

- C'est normal , ta prononciation est trés mauvaise . Fit une voix derriere elle . C'était tom Jedusor . Elle se sentit rougir . Désolé de t'interrompre mais quand j'entends ca ca m'interpelle ! Tu veux que je t'aide … Il hésita un moment puis  ajouta , Lyraelle ? 

- Euh … si ca ne te dérange pas … 

- Je viens de te le proposer ! Allez ! regarde moi faire . 

Au bout d'une demi heure Tom expliqua a Lyraelle la facon dont il fallait s'y prendre . Au bout d'un moment il éclata de rire . 

- Mais qu'es que tu as a la place du cerveau ? un petit pois ? s'exclama t-il en riant . Lyraelle parut vexé . Mais ne prends pas cet air ! rajouta t-il .  

- Humpf ! elle reprit sa baguette qui était dans les mains de Tom puis s'écria : Tu va voir ! Elle prononca la formule et son livre se transforma en une coupe particulierement belle . Elle eut un sourire triomphant . Alors ? Qui a un pois a la place du cerveau ? 

Il lui sourit : 

- Tu vois quand tu veux ! Il faut que je m'en aille a bientôt . 

Quand il sortit Lyraelle s'assit sur une chaise et sourit de satisfaction , elle avait passé un très bon moment , Eva se trompait a son sujet elle en était sure . Il avait été si gentil avec elle … 

Mais ce que Lyraelle ignorait c'est que Tom depuis qu'il était sorti de la bibliotheque n'avait pas césser de songer a ce qu'il venait de faire . Décidément cette Lyraelle avait le don de lui faire tout oublier dés qu'il se trouvait en sa présence .  

-  Je t'ai cherchée partout             Lyra ! Ou était tu ? lui demanda Eva une fois qu'elles furent installées dans la salle de métamorphose. 

- J'étais a a bibliothèque . je m'entrainai . répondit Lyraelle . 

- Ah , et alors tu as réussi ta métamorphose ?

- Oui , tu sais c'est … Lyraelle allait mantionner le nom de Tom mais elle s'abstint , elle savait parfaitement que son amie n'apprécierait pas le fait qu'elle le voit .           

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers leurs prochain cours , lyraelle et Eva apercurent un attroupement dans un couloir . 

- Ah ! s'exclama Eva , cette lowena ! En effet lowena Landry se livrait a un récit qui avait l'air plutôt passionant a en juger par le nombre de personne qui l'écoutait . Pourquoi s'abaissent-ils a écouter cette Serpentard ! Elle cache vraiment bien son jeu , papa me raconte que sa famille se livre a de drôles d'experience en magie noire …

Mais Lyraelle n'écoutait plus , Tom se trouvait a côté de Lowena , ils avaient l'air très proches . Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il n'avait pas d'amie ? Mais après tout il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas d'amie et non pas de petite amie . Lyraelle , énervée sans savoir vraiment pourquoi s'en alla . 

- Lyra tu aurais pu m'attendre non ? fit Eva le soir après les cours .

- Je suis désolée , rexcuse moi je vais a la bibliothèque je dois réviser . 

Lyraelle se rendit donc a la bibliothèque . La bas elle trouva Tom , seul dans son coin plongé dans un livre . Elle alla s'asseoir a une autre table et il ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence . Une heure passa , enfin Tom se leva , il allait sortir quand il apercut Lyraelle , il fit demi-tour et alla s'asseoir a côté d'elle . 

- Salut ! fit-il.

- Bonsoir . 

- Tu révises ? 

- Oui , c'est pour mon devoir d'études des runes . 

- Ah tu étudies les runes toi aussi ? Tu aimes ? demanda t-il . 

- Oh oui ! c'est la seule matières ou je m'en sors bien , ca me  passione ! répondit-elle enthousiaste . 

Ainsi ils discutèrent pendant encore une heure . 

- Wouah ! il est tard ! s'exclama Lyraelle . Je vais rentrer ! a plus ! lanca t-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la bibliothèque .

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Plusieurs mois passèrent , Lyraelle et Tom se voyaient de plus en plus souvent . Elle ne le disait pas a sa meilleure amie de peur qu'elle ne lui demande d'arretter de le voir . Or Lyraelle aurait préférer mourir qu'arretter de voir Tom . Elle en était éperdument amoureuse , c'était la première fois . Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on lui gache son bonheur , ce que ferait certainement Eva si elle le lui disait .

De son côté Tom ne savait plus ou il en était , il appréciait la compagnie de Lyraelle et a ses côtés il oubliait tout , il riait . Etais-ce de l'amour ? Il l'ignorait , il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire du mal , et pourtant a ce moment là il ignorait l'étendu de ses pouvoirs , des pouvoirs qui le rendrait intouchable dans le futur , mais des pouvoirs qui lui ferait perdre celle qui l'aimait , a jamais …    

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- Alors comme ca tu as été nommé prefet en chef ? C'est super ! s'exclama Lyraelle  un an et demi plus tard . 

- Oui ,   répondit Tom . Tu as terminée d'acheter toutes tes fournitures scolaire ? 

- Oui , tu m'excuseras mais j'ai rendez vous avec Eva , on se voit a la rentrée ! s'exclama t-elle .

En guise d'au revoir il l'embrassa . Après ce baiser Lyraelle s'éloigna en souriant et en lui faisant un signe de la main . 

- Tu devarai arretter de le voir Lyra . Dit Eva un peu plus tard . 

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ca Eva ! s'emporta Lyra . 

- Il va te faire souffrir ! Je dis ca pour toi ! répliqua Eva . 

- Qu'es que tu en sait ! s'exclama Lyraelle avant de s'éloigner , furieuse .

      -  Tu n'aurais pas du te disputer avec elle . Lui dit Tom le jour de la rentrée , alors qu'ils entraient dans le train . 

- Je sais mais elle commencait a m'ennuier ! Tout ce qu'elle me dit sur toi ! que tu me feras souffrir alors qu'elle ne te connais même pas ! s'exclama Lyraelle . 

- Ne fais pas attention a elle … et aux autres ! ajouta t-il en voyant les regards de plusieurs élèves sur leur passage . 

Le lendemain alors que Lyraelle se rendait dans la tour Gryffondor après les cours une voix l'interpella .                          

- Lyraelle ! c'était Lowena Landry .

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Lyraelle .

- Tu croyai que j'allais te laisser me le prendre !? s'exclama soudain Lowena .

- Quoi ?! s'étonna Lyraelle . 

- Tom ! Tu me l'as pris ! 

- Il ne t'appartenais pas ! se défendit Lyraelle . 

- Peut être mais je l'aimai .

- Aimer quelqu'un ne veux pas dire que cette personne t'appartienne Lowena . 

- Peut être , mais ne t'en fais pas il ne resteras pas longtemps avec toi . Tu crois quoi ? Tu es au courant de son histoire n'es pas ? Alors tu penses qu'il va tout oublier ? Ses idées de vengeances , sa haine pour le monde ? Et tout ca pour toi ? Tu te fais des illusions . 

- Il m'as promis , qu'il n'y aurait plus de haine et de vengeance … murmura Lyraelle . 

- Tu est bien naive ! s'exclama Lowena avant de partir . 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Vous savez ou est mimi ? demanda Lyraelle quelques mois plus tard . Ca fait un moment qu'on ne l'as pas vue !  

- Elle est allée pleurnicher comme d'habitude ! s'exclama Olive avec mépris .

- Qu'es que vous lui avez encore dit ? demanda Eva .

- Mais rien ! se défendit Jeanne . Eva leur lanca un regard noir .

- Bon d'accord ! si ty y tiens tellement ! s'exclama Olive . Je vais voir ce qu'elle a !

- Je me demande si Olive as retrouvée Mimi ? s'interrogea Lyraelle . Elle avait atteint les toilettes des filles , elle allait pousser la porte quand un cri déchira le silence . Lyraelle vit Olive sortir des toilettes , éffrayée . 

- C'est …c'est … c'est mimi ! balbutia t-elle , elle … elle est morte ! 

- Quoi ?! Lyraelle allait entrer dans les toilettes quand les professeurs arriverent certainement alertés par les cris d'Olive . 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

- ellle est morte pétrifiée . tel fut la conclusion d'un long discours au sujet de la mort de mimi par le professeur Dippet , le soir même . Nous avons contacté le ministère , je vous demanderai de rester calme jusqu'à leur instructions les mesures nécéssaire seront prise . 

Ce soir la Lyraelle ne put dormir . Qui avait été l'auteur de la mort de Mimi ? Elle voulait en savoir plus . Elle décida donc de se rendre dans les toillettes des filles en ayant parfaitement conscience que s'y on l'y trouvait elle aurait de grave ennuis . 

- Mon dieu … qu'es qui a bien pu t'arriver mimi … murmura t-elle avant qu'un bruit ne détourna son attention . Lyraelle était muette , tellement éffrayée qu'elle n'avait même pas la force de crier . Un monstre qui avait la taille d'un serpent géant lui tournait le dos , celui-ci allait tourner quand une voix bien familière l'en empêcha . 

- Non ! s'écria t-elle . La créature s'immobilisa . 

- Tom … balbutia Lyraelle , qu'es ce que … 

- Lyra ! tu vas bien ? Demanda t-il . Celle-ci se contenta d'acquiesser par un signe de la tête . 

- Je vais t'expliquer … murmura t-il . 

- M'expliquer quoi ?! s'écria alors Lyraelle . Que c'est toi l'auteur du meurtre de mimi ?! 

- Non … je …

- Non !! reprit-elle . Comment oses-tu dire cela ?! 

- Lyraelle je … 

- Tom … tu m'avais promis … murmura t-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux .  Que plus jamais la haine emplirait ton cœur , que plus jamais tu ne ferai de mal . Tu as tuer mimi , elle était a moitié moldue … comme moi . Peux –tu me certifier que jamais tu ne me fera de mal tom ? demanda t-elle . Un long silence s'ensuivit .

-  Non … tu ne le peux pas ton silence est significatif … continua Lyraelle . Toutes tes promesses elles étaient fausses , tu as trop de haine en toi pour que tu puisses les tenir . Je ne veux pas de ta haine alors … 

- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Tom . Me dénoncer ? vas-y , je ne mérite pas que tu me couvres . Elle secoua violement la tête . 

- Je ferai tout pour toi , je t'aime au point de mourir pour toi … Je n'aime pas mentir et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi alors … 

- Qu'es que tu veux dire Lyraelle ?! s'exclama Tom . 

- Je t'aime plus que ma vie alors , promet moi une chose Tom , enmène mon corps loin , je ne veux pas qu'on te soupconne de quoi que ce soit .

- Lyraelle qu'es que tu veux faire ?! s'écria Tom 

- Adieu Tom sache que je t'ai aimé , profondément ! elle sortit sa baguette magique et s' écria : somnolus ! Tom n'eut pas le temps de riposter et s'endormit aussitôt . Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa . Aussitôt le monstre jusqu'à présent resté imobile se retourna .

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Les basilics sont connus pour tuer quiquonque croise leur regard instantanément.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

- C'est un bel endroit n'est pas Lyraelle ? Tom se tenait  immobile devant une vaste plaine , le vent soufflait et le ciel était gris . Comme si les éléments savaient la peine et et la souffrance qu'engendreraient ce jour …  .

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lyraelle … Je vais enfin te rejoindre . Mais peut être que même la haut tu ne veux plus de moi .  Je t'avais fait des promesses , des promesses que je n'ai pas pu tenir , même après ta mort . 

Alors ? Vous avez trouvé comment mon premier one shot ? laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez .


End file.
